dowafandomcom-20200213-history
Religion
Octavo Total, Book of all. First the void, formed of all elements.The universe was one. In time the void started to separate and so did the parts that make up all life. Formless to form void to abundance. Elements grew heart and mind and will. They called each other brother. Nothing was but them. In unison they worked not understanding in the least part what the others were doing but master of their own passions. Fire, and Earth, Air and Water. Each formed the work of the other and their own work was formed in kind. A spirit of unity settled on them and for millenia they created every part of the universe, delighting in the work. Each a master of his craft they settled on the last point to work on the centre of the universe. Okas began, God of fire. Then Tonus of the earth, surrounded and compressed the flames. Dorher and Aldir, the water and the air wove rivulets in the mass forming large canyons, great mountains, the rivers and the seas. Time passed as they worked on the most ambitious piece to date the World of Dowa. Each created a place to reside for themselves on this master world a temple to call home. Tonus built mountains far across many seas. Waters that rush between great cliffs on either side. Then mountains that ascend in order, looking both natural and unnatural. They would later be known as the Dragons Steppes. Okas preferred a warmer climate. He chose the underdark closer to the core. His throne was a plateau surrounded by fire which would build in time and explode to the surface. He sat in the centre even in those times. The rumbling of the planet and force of this place suited him well. Dorher also chose solitude, his kingdom underwater and never seen by human eye. Its said that all the waters of the world meet in this place and he tells them where to go. Aldir was of the air and chose high ground. The mountains in the north of Dowa. He bridged the land to an island so he could soar for miles above earth and sea. He enjoyed the company and of his brother Okas and visited often, descending the volcanic wounds in Dowa to see what lay beneath. Each was satisfied for a while. The world itself was alive moving and shifting, breathing and belching fire or water, but on the surface nothing grew. The rivers flowed and the earth was full of the essence of life, it was heated and air flowed over but nothing grew. All knew what could be, but it was not. Years went on and animosity grew between the brothers, each suspecting the other of holding back some skill, of keeping the final spark of life to themselves. In truth non had reached their full potential yet, for it is the adoration from life, that gives life to the power of the Gods. They had nothing but time to grow malcontent and suspicion. Surely the fault lied with Tonus. The ground was his after all. Maybe Okas all life needs heat and light from the stars. No less Aldir with his gift of breath or Dorher with water, the essence of matter. It did not take long for arguments and furious fights each turning on the others. "IF YOU WILL NOT GIVE YOUR ALL THEN I WILL NOT GIVE MINE" was the message and the brothers retreated to their temples. Earth, fire, air and water. All brooding in perfect isolation. The truth was far more secret, A fifth God existed who is the spark of life, actually not a God but a goddess. Her name is Aether arriving only when the potential for life is at its peak. She tempts even life itself from the other side and brings it to dwelling in flesh and blood. She is the seed. She is the mother and she is beautiful. To the elves - elven, Dwarves - Dwarven, and to man - a woman, so tempting it defies reason. The desire for her removes love from the heart for any other and madness is the only cure. Aether herself arrived from the Fey and cried with joy at the beauty of the world before her. The mastery and variety was unequaled even in her deepest imaginations. Surely the God of this was truly worthy of her. Surely he would help her create the greatest creatures of them all. Perfection living in a world as perfect. It did not take long before her presence was felt by the Four and they met her in the Heart of Dowa. Each was shaken by her beauty. She was equally shaken, The world was made by four not one. Each was separate in aspect and in power. Who among them could create the perfection she envisaged. One of them surely had a greater sway on this world. She told the Brothers of who she was. Aether the mother, yet mother of none. She struck a chord in the heart of each. The desire for life on this World, to father all creation. They took her again over the Planet, explaining in detail the part they played in its creation. This was the first competition. The struggle for life, that is life began with the Gods. Each fight we have and every time we eat the flesh of an animal or dream of more for ourselves, it is the heart of the Brothers. It was clear to each that the world was now a proving Ground and only one of the Brothers could become God to all the people, and all the creatures, and indeed all the other Gods that could come from Aether. She stood among them beauty Incarnate and whispered "Only One" then faded back to the Fey. Okas, The forger was the first to strike. A shimmer in the air gave him away before waves of fire lashed at the others. Aldir, the bellow, the trickster flew above. Ever the opportunist he called the winds and they met the flames ravaging the land. The tornado pulled his brothers in with the flame. Tonus, the builder struck straight down and vanished from sight. Dorher the thinker used the deep to call the waters and protected himself. All the elements working together in pure destruction. This was the beginning of the Primordial enmity, more commonly known as the Before War. Everything that was pure and perfect in Dowa was destroyed. Even the temples of the brothers were not safe, for who is safe from the Gods? not even they themselves. Each had set a trap in case a brother dared to enter, but none did. They each roamed Dowa like dogs ever ready for combat.